Leather, Satin, and Lace
by La Zorrita
Summary: Alternate version of Season 5 starting after Buffy vs. Dracula. Loosely Riley breaks up with Buffy after Dracula bites her. Buffy deals with the aftermath of this. BuffyAngel all the way. Rated T for now. Likely to go high as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Leather, Satin, and Lace**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Yada Yada. If I did I'd be rich and all the good stuff. So not rich

Okay this is an alternate version of Season 5, starting post Buffy vs. Dracula. Oh and Riley sucks, yada yada

**Premise:**

Following Dracula's defeat, Riley breaks up with Buffy because he is disgusted with her.

Spike has already realized that he is in love with Buffy

Her Mom has gone through surgery and is better, so Buffy kind of wants to blow off steam

Xander has his apartment

**Chapter 1: "Old Jacket"**

It was a typical night in Sunnydale. There were plenty of vampires. Great if you were after a fight, not so great if you just wanted to be alone and peaceful. Buffy sighed as she dusted her third vampire of the night. Usually she didn't mind but none of the vampires were really good at fighting and she was really itching for a good fight. Especially after the whole thing with Dracula and Riley. After Dracula had bit her, Riley had left her. He claimed it was because he wanted sometime alone. Buffy knew a little better. Riley had been slightly disgusted with Angel biting her, Dracula's bite had kind of put him over the edge.

Buffy sighed as she sat down on a tombstone. Her hand brushed the scar on the side of her neck. It was a small memento of a happier time. Dracula had ruined it. Buffy shivered and rubbed her arms. She felt dirty, unclean. Not on the outside but in, she had let Dracula bite her. She had let him ruin the memory of – well she couldn't think of that now. If she did, she knew she'd never focus again.

Lucky for her, a vampire dropped down in front of her. Buffy leaped up and engaged him. They fought briefly and she dusted him.

"I think that's enough for one night." Buffy said to no one in particular.

She headed for the gate to the cemetery and felt a strange but familiar tingle at the base of her spine. She turned and glanced around the darkness. The tingle spread to the pit of her stomach. It was like that excited feeling a child got on Christmas Eve. But for Buffy, so much stronger, more charged. Demons she could sense, they felt different, evil. This was different. Without thinking she took off at a run away from the cemetery.

Buffy made it back to her house in record time. She launched herself up to the roof outside her window, and then stopped. The tingle was still there. Buffy turned and glanced into the night. Someone had followed her home. She took one last longing sweep and climbed into her room. Without changing she crawled onto her bed. She wrapped her arms around a pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. But this time it wasn't Riley she thought of before she fell into unconsciousness.

~B~

Joyce was downstairs making breakfast when Buffy wondered down. Dawn was already sitting at the kitchen counter with her breakfast, she had taken the time to change out of her pajamas. Buffy had not. She walked straight for the coffee pot. She was still sleepy as she poured a cup. Her dreams had been weird. Not prophetic, Slayer weird dreams but human weird ones. They were always the worst kind.

"Coffee this early in the morning? Are you feeling alright?" Joyce asked as she finished the eggs.

"Rough night. Bad dreams." Buffy said as she sat down with her coffee. "Don't worry, nothing end of the world-y." Joyce nodded.

"Do you want any eggs?" Joyce asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Not really much with the hungry. I've got to go meet Willow anyway."

"I thought you said there was no big bad." Dawn asked, suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. I'm positive." Buffy said quickly. "I just need to take care of a couple of things." She turned to go.

"Buffy, will you be back for dinner?" Joyce asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know." Joyce nodded as Buffy left the kitchen to change.

~B~

The café was crowded, full of people. Buffy carefully picked her way through the people. Willow was seated at a table near the windows. She was flipping through a book as Buffy approached. Willow looked up as Buffy sat down.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged.

"Bad. Not run off to LA and change my name bad, but still bad." Buffy answered. Willow nodded. "How are you and Tara?"

"Changing the subject that quickly? You must really not want to talk about Riley." Willow answered. Buffy didn't even flinch at the name. Willow looked confused. "What's up?"

"Riley might not be the problem."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked. Buffy sighed.

"Just a dream and a – " Buffy broke off as she felt the familiar tingle again. She glanced around. There was no way that was possible.

"What is it?"

"Riley broke up with me because of Dracula. At least that's what he said." Buffy answered. "It's not what he meant."

"He's a-a wookie face." Willow said after stumbling for an insult. "What do you think he meant?"

"I'm not sure. God! It's just so stupid. It's not like I let Dracula bite me. He had me under a spell and I couldn't fight it." Buffy said, ranting onward. Willow sat in silence, letting Buffy continue. "It was like that time when we became our costumes. What the hell is his problem? Can't he just show up like a normal person?" Buffy said the last part to the room. Her spine was still tingly and the feeling was moving to the pit of her stomach once again.

"Riley? But I thought he was a normal person." Willow asked, slightly confused. She watches as Buffy glances around the café. "Is something wrong?" Buffy sighs and swears under her breath.

"It's not possible. It's daylight." Buffy said half to herself. Willow looked at her trying to figure out what Buffy is thinking.

"Yes it's daylight. Buffy, what's up with you? You're worrying me." Willow said. Buffy glanced around again and then turned to Willow.

"It's nothing. I think I'm just suffering from post breakup stress. I swear it's nothing." Buffy said as she glanced at the clock. "We'd better go to class."

Willow nodded and the two headed out of the coffee shop. Willow watched Buffy as they walk. Buffy was still glancing around the area. It seems she was looking for something. Or someone.

~B~

It was almost sunset. Buffy could feel the sunset. She had somehow managed to focus during her classes. At least when the sun went down she would be in her own domain. Buffy sighed as she locked the door behind her and climbed the stairs to her room. The house was deserted, her mom had gone to get Dawn. Midway up the stairs the familiar tingle returned. Buffy felt herself inhale. Her mind was presenting an impossible conclusion, a truly impossible conclusion. Without further though, Buffy threw her books aside and ran up the stairs. She pulled the door open to her room, part of her praying that the impossible conclusion was the truth.

The name died on her lips, half spoken. Buffy felt her heart fall, for a second she truly thought – but that was pointless. There was no way it was possible anyway. Buffy felt her eyes well up. This time she let it come. Without a word, she curled up on her bed and cried into her pillow. For one man who would never have her and one she could never have.

~B~

The sun had set several hours ago, but Buffy had yet to go on patrol. Her mom had wanted them to have some family time. And Dawn wanted to spend time with Buffy too, so Buffy could do little in the form of arguing. It was almost eleven by the time she made it upstairs to change for the patrol. It was easier to dress for it. No one would be out there worth seeing. Dark jeans, black sweater, sturdy boots, stakes, dagger. All set. It was easy to get ready these days. Buffy turned back to her dresser and hesitated. She reached over and picked up the cross. It was nothing special, at least it didn't look that way. But to her, to her it was special. She fastened it on without a second thought.

Buffy turned to her window, old habits were hard to break and this was one of them. Slaying involved going out the bedroom window, even after her mom knew. She sighed as she pushed the window open. It was the one window in the entire house she never locked, and she never truly knew why. The cold from outside cut through her sweater. Buffy shivered.

"Damn it. Always when I want to go out." Buffy turned back to her closet to get a jacket. Her hands passed over the hangers of her clothes, reaching farther into the back, finally settling on a leather jacket. At least she thought it was a leather jacket. Buffy pulled it out of her closet and held it up. The black leather jacket was large, cut in a man's style. She felt her breath catch as she ran her other hand over it. It had been a long time since she had seen the jacket.

With slow motions, as if the jacket would break, Buffy pulled it on. She felt her heart beat pick up as she wrapped the over large jacket over her slender body. She bent her head and inhaled the scent of the jacket. It still smelled of him even after all these years. Buffy swallowed and forced herself to be calm.

"It's hunting time. Time to save the world, or at least my corner of it." Buffy said to herself. She pulled the jacket on tighter and climbed out the window, into the night.

~B~

The next day, Tara met Willow for lunch, like they always did. Today Willow seemed distracted. Although she did great Tara with a kiss. Tara looked at the magic book in front of Willow as she sat down.

"What's up?" Tara asked. Willow looked up to meet Tara's eyes. "You have think-face."

"Just stuff." Willow answered. She absentmindedly stirred her soup.

"What kind of stuff?"

"It just, she seems distracted, Buffy I mean. She kept looking into the shadows. Buffy even made some comment on the fact it was daylight. And something about someone showing up like a normal person." Willow answered.

"Do you think she has a new guy?" Tara asked. Willow looked up at her with a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her this morning. She was wearing a black, leather jacket. It looked like a man's style and it was huge on her." Tara answered. Willow looked confused for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Is it Riley's?" Tara asked. Willow turned away for a second.

"Maybe, but he never seemed like the black leather type. Was there anything else weird?" Willow asked. It was Tara's turn to pause.

"A cross. A black cross, stone or metal, on a silver chain. It was a bit larger than the ones she usually wears. She kept playing with it during class and when she was talking." Tara answered. Willow's face changed for a second. She seemed to be remembering something.

"A black leather jacket? Really big on her?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. She was holding on to it like a life vest. Do you know something about it?" Tara asked.

"I have to talk to Xander. But I can tell you this much. It doesn't belong to Riley."

~B~

Buffy walked into the Magic Box after class. She was still wrapped in his jacket. The store seemed deserted. Anya was behind the counter and Giles was no were in sight. But Willow and Tara were at the table by the bookshelves. Dawn was with them.

"No Mom time?" Buffy asked as she put her bag on the table.

"She had to go to the gallery." Dawn answered. "I like the jacket. Where'd you get it?" Willow turned to watch Buffy answer. She suddenly seemed to get defensive.

"From a friend." Buffy answered. It seemed like the safest answer. "So are there any new big bads? Or are we just gathered around here?"

"Gathered around." Xander answered. "What friend gave you a leather jacket?" Buffy glared at him. Great he was suspicious. So much for the attempted subject change.

"An old friend." Buffy answered as she sat down. She turned to Dawn. "How was school?"

"Fine." Dawn answered. Buffy smiled and continued to play with her cross. Just then Giles walked in.

"Giles! Anything new?" Willow asked. She could feel the tension grow in the room. Xander was glaring at Buffy.

"None as far as I am aware. Why has anyone heard anything?" Giles asked glancing around the room. Everyone shook their heads. "Training, Buffy?"

"Not today. I'm not in a fighting mood." Buffy answered. Giles nodded. Everyone turned as the door burst open and a blanket cloaked figure came running in. "Spike?"

"Right you are." Spike answered as he threw off the blanket. "Just out and about."

"Are you trying to dust yourself? Cause we'll all do it for you." Xander said. Giles glared at him. Spike ignored him and stared at Buffy. He had a strange look on his face. Buffy suddenly wondered if he could identify the jacket by scent alone.

"Interesting jacket, pet." Spike said. His face still bore the strange expression.

"Why is everyone so interested in my jacket? It's old, I've had it forever. I got it before I came to Sunnydale." Buffy answered defensively. She just hoped no one would see though the lie. It seemed like everyone was watching as Spike stepped closer to Buffy. "What are you doing?"

"You smell different." Spike answered. Buffy felt herself tense up. Xander gave Spike a look.

"Why are you smelling her?" Xander asked. "That's disgusting."

Spike smiled evilly as he looked at Buffy. She stood and stepped back to get away from him. Their eyes were locked. Willow watched the exchange. The more she saw the more certain she was of what was going on.

"Spike, I swear…" Buffy said. Her voice was threatening, but Spike didn't seem intimidated. Willow knew he knew. Buffy was hiding something and Spike knew what it was.

"You don't want them to know you smell of dear old grandsire?" Spike asked with an evil grin. Buffy was both shocked and angry. Willow immediately knew who Spike was talking about, so did Giles. Xander looked confused. Anya, Dawn and Tara had no idea what they were talking about.

"Say anymore and I'll stake you without a second thought." Buffy threatened. Her voice was shaky and she was suddenly very defensive.

"Afraid they'll find out?" Spike asked. Buffy took a step towards him, a stake in her hand. "You can't do it."

"Watch me." Buffy answered. It was Giles who stepped between them.

"That's enough. Now someone tell me what the hell is going on." Giles said. He was the commanding presence again. "Buffy?"

Buffy said nothing. She just shook her head. "I can't do this." She pulled the jacket closer around her and ran out the door. Several people moved to follow her.

"No. Let her go." Willow said. Everyone turned to her. Spike smiled and sat down.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? I'm sick of being confused." Anya whined. "Xander, do something."

"I'm as confused as you." Xander answered. "Willow?"

"No. She'll tell you when she's ready." Willow answered. She exchanged looks with Tara. "She's just going through a rough time."

"Is the jacket Riley's?" Dawn asked. Tara turned to her.

"No Dawnie. It belongs to an old friend of Buffy's." Tara answered. Giles turned and started cleaning his glasses again.

"What's a 'grandsire'?" Dawn asked. Spike moved to answer but Giles cut him off.

"A sire is the vampire who turns a human. A grandsire is the sire's sire so to speak." Giles answered. Dawn nodded. She seemed to be thinking about the lines. Willow exchanged looks with Giles. She need to protect Buffy and she was unsure of how far Dawn's questions were going to go.

"Who is Spike's grandsire?" Dawn asked, dropping the inevitable question. Willow exchanged looks with Giles. She shook her head. "What? Am I too young to know?"

"You have to ask Buffy." Willow answered. Dawn nodded.

"I'm going home then. I'll ask her there." Dawn said. Willow nodded and Dawn headed out. Anya was sitting there counting on her fingers, trying to figure it out.

"Wait!" Xander shouted. "Isn't Dead boy Spiky's grandsire?"

~B~


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey-dokey! I give you Chapter 2! I know "YAY!"  
Thank you to all who reviewed! And yes I am aware some are a little OOC. But that's what makes it works. **

**Okay, There is a bit of Riley bashing, I don't like him. Also we meet a mysterious character. Hehehe. Oh, yeah and I own nothing, nada, zippo! I just borrow and play. Hehehehe**

**Chapter 2: "Comforting Blankets"**

Buffy ran through the streets of Sunnydale. It was easier when she was running. So that's what she did. Ran. She ran for anywhere that was anywhere. Buffy felt her feet carry her across the streets, she didn't care where she ended up. As long as she could think, as long as she could be alone. Buffy came out of her trance after the relatively long run. She was standing on the hills behind the mansion. Where she had been that Christmas that seemed so long ago. Buffy felt her body go weak and she crumbled to the ground. Her tears soaking the earth.

Buffy forced herself to focus. She needed to pull herself together. She had to deal. It was just Riley. He left her for a stupid reason, but he had still left her. Buffy forced herself to stand and walk. She needed to do something. Riley was – well she knew she had never deeply loved him. But Buffy knew, she had loved him. And he had left her because of Dracula. Dracula in himself was a whole other problem. Buffy felt as if Dracula had violated her. He had bit her without permission, just like the Master. The worst part was that he had ruined the single scar she wanted to keep intact.

Buffy stopped and looked up. Her feet had taken her to the front doors of the mansion. She inhaled and walked through the doors. She hadn't been here in years but the place felt the same. He was here. She could feel the remains of his presence in the very walls of the mansion. Buffy felt the weakness take her over again. She hadn't been sleeping well, the lack of sleep was just one more of her many problems. Buffy walked across the mansion to the bedroom. His bed was still there with its red blanket and clean white sheets.

From the door the bed looked so soft, so comforting. Riley had left her, Dracula had violated her. She needed to be in the one place she had always felt safe. Buffy pulled off her shoes and climbed into the bed. The blankets and bedding still smelled of him. She rolled herself up tight in the blankets. It was the closest she could get to any real comfort. Buffy sighed as she inhaled the scent of the bedding: leather, weapons oil, and something else she could never identify, a scent that was all Angel. Buffy wrapped the blankets tighter around her and inhaled his scent. Without another thought, Buffy closed her eyes and fell asleep. She had finally found a place where she was safe, where she could relax.

~B~

"Willow, what the hell is going on?" Xander asked. It was late in the afternoon and they were at Xander's place. Just him, Anya and Willow. Tara was in class and Dawn was at home.

"A lot of stuff right now." Willow answered. "You need to be specific."

"With Buffy. What's Dead Boy got to do with it?" Xander asked. Anya was watching the conversation. She was still confused. Willow started to answer but Anya cut her off.

"Who is 'dead boy' and what does he have to do with Buffy?" Anya asked. "Someone please tell me."

"'Dead boy' is Xander's name for Angel." Willow answered. "Look Xander anything that gets said here Is never repeated." Xander nodded. "I'm ninety percent positive that Buffy's been feeling his presence, even during the daylight. Even though she had Riley, she's still in love with Angel."

Willow paused and watched Xander absorb what she was saying. He was no big Angel fan, and the information Willow was giving was kind of a big shock, to everyone. Anya was trying to figure it out as well.

"So that jacket, it was Angel's?" Anya asked. Willow nodded.

"He gave it to her our sophomore year. Right before Xander met his first bug-demon." Willow answered. Xander swore.

"You said you'd never bring that up, ever again." Willow smiled. "But why is she like this? We know Angel hasn't been around."

"Yes he has. She can feel him." Willow answered. "We have to help her when she needs us."

"But how? We don't even know where she is." Anya said. Xander and Willow exchanged looks. It was Willow who spoke first.

"She is where she feels safe."

~B~

The sun had been down for several hours when Buffy finally woke. The mansion was dark and deserted. Buffy glanced around. Her Slayer senses were tingling. No they felt like they were on fire. There was something in the house with her. Buffy unwrapped herself from the blankets, rather reluctantly. She reached for the jacket and pulled out her dagger. She was certain that the thing in the house was demon, not vampire.

Buffy walked into the main room of the mansion. Her sock clad feet made no sound on the stone floor. Her dagger rested in her hand. She thought she was ready. But the next thing Buffy knew, she was on the floor. She whipped around and threw herself back to her feet. She searched the shadows to find the demon. Without warning it came at her again. This time she managed to engage it. The demon was green skinned and dressed in armor with a red jewel in its forehead.

"I know you. How do I know you?" Buffy asked as she fought. She managed to cut the demon, it bled green. The demon snarled and took off, jumping out a window. "Hey, no fair."

Buffy walked back to the bedroom to grab her coat and shoes. New demon, new distraction. Well it was better than nothing. Buffy walked out of the mansion, and she felt the tingling sensation again. She paused for a split second, then continued on her run, she had to get to Giles, new demon.

~B~

Buffy found herself at the dorms at UC Sunnydale. The Magic Box had been empty and she had no desire to go home. It was easy enough to find Willow's dorm, she had memorized the address. Buffy walked at a quick pace across the dark campus. Her eyes scanned the shadows, the demon was nowhere in sight. Her spine was tingling again. This time she chose to ignore it. Buffy knew she could never deal if the tingling manifested itself. Buffy reached for the door as someone touched her shoulder. She whipped around and punched her attacker in the face. It was Riley and he was holding his noise.

"What the hell was that for?" Riley asked. Buffy shifted her position so she was prepared for a fight.

"You've spent how long patrolling with me? Never once occurred to you that touching my shoulder was not a good idea." Buffy asked. Her voice was low and threatening, but completely emotionless. "It's kind of your own fault."

"Look, Buffy, I just wanted to talk." Riley said. He seemed a bit annoyed at Buffy. She crossed her arms.

"Go ahead." Buffy answered. Her face was set like stone, all her emotions and feelings buried deep down within.

"Buffy, I'm sorry I can't understand your world. I don't get why you're so determined to be with these demons." Riley said. He was angry. "I try to be in your world but you still turn to those disgusting – things."

"Have you said enough? Yeah, my world is not all fun and games. And you have no right to bring him into this. What happened was a long time ago." Buffy answered. She was tired of this. And she had to find the demon, it could be end of the world stuff. "Look Riley. I have to go." Riley reached for her hand, she pulled away and walked into the dorms.

Buffy took the stairs two at a time. The tingling was still at the base of her spine when she reached the top of the stairs. She whipped around and for a split second, Buffy swore she saw someone step back behind the corner. She picked up her pace and knocked at Willow's door. There was no answer. Maybe Willow was at Tara's. Buffy sighed, she knew that address too. Same floor just a few doors down. When she knocked there, Tara answered the door.

"Buffy!" Tara said surprised.

"Hey Tara. Is Willow here?" Buffy asked. Tara watched her.

"She's at Xander's. What's up, Buffy? Are you okay?" Tara asked. "You look conflicted."

"I'm just dealing with some stuff." Buffy said quickly. "Hey you want to come with? There's a new demon."

"Sure. It's better then classwork." Tara said. "Come in while I grab my coat." Buffy nodded and walked in. She closed the door behind her as Tara went to get her coat. Buffy glanced around the room. There were candles and spell books. A little black and white cat brushed up against her legs. Buffy knelt down to pet the cat.

"Hello kitty." Buffy said. The cat started purring. Buffy felt her face soften. The cat was so cute. It had bright green eyes. Tara walked back into the room as she pulled on her coat.

"I see you met Miss Kitty-fantasitca." Tara said. Buffy looked up still petting the cat.

"She's cute. I'd love to get a pet." Buffy said. Her voice was a whisper. Tara knelt beside her. "I can't though. No kitties and definitely no puppies for dear Buffy."

"Why not?"

"Bad people will hurt them." Buffy answered. Tara watched her. It was like Buffy was remembering something.

"Did someone hurt your pet once?" Tara asked. Buffy shook her head and rubbed the cat one last time before standing up.

"No, he hurt Willow's fish. Come on. We better get to Xander's." Buffy said. Tara nodded and followed Buffy from the dorm room.

~B~

The whole gang was at Xander's when Buffy and Tara arrived. Well the whole gang minus Dawn and Giles. Willow greeted them when they arrived, Buffy with a hug and Tara with a kiss.

"So, Buffy, what's up?" Xander asked. Willow and Tara settled down on the couch, they were holding hands. Buffy remained standing uneasily in the center of the room. She still had the jacket pulled tight around her.

"New demon. It attacked me." Buffy answered. Willow nodded.

"What it look like?" Willow asked.

"Kind of mutant ninja demon. He had a jewel in his forehead and a really big sword." Buffy answered. "I fought it with my dagger, managed to wound it. It bleed green. The blood didn't touch me but it felt really powerful. Then it jumped out a window."

"A window?" Xander asked. "Where were you?" Willow saw Buffy hesitate before answering. It sounded like Buffy was hiding something.

"Library." Buffy said. Willow knew she was lying. She and Tara had been at the library for the afternoon and evening. "Do we have any books here?"

"Not any that would help. I've never even heard of a demon with a forehead jewel." Anya said. "I think we should tell Giles."

"I will. In the morning. It's too late tonight." Buffy said. She finally sat down on an ottoman. Willow rose and knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked.

"It's just the demon. It was really strong and it seemed so familiar." Buffy said. "Like I fought it before. But the fight before was like a dream. Like I wasn't really there. You know, I'm just going to do a sweep and head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Willow watched Buffy go and walked back to sit with Tara. Everyone sat in silence. Something was really weird.

"What's up with Buffy?" Anya asked overly cheerfully. "She's never like this."

"Will, do you think it has something to do with the demon?" Xander asked. Willow sighed.

"Maybe. I really want to know who this demon is and why it seems to have scared Buffy so much." Willow said. Xander nodded.

"I hope Giles can figure it out."

~B~

It was a good thing it was a Saturday. Everyone was knee deep in research by noon. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Giles. Even Buffy. All trying to identify the mystery demon. Buffy was still wrapped up tight in the leather jacket. It seemed she never took it off. Willow was still worried. She had filled Giles in earlier. The two had met in the back of the Magic Box and exchanged theories.

"You know what. I think we need food. We would work better on food." Xander said. Dawn nodded.

"Definitely. Food is good." Dawn answered. "What are we getting?"

"How about pizza?" Tara suggested. "Everybody likes pizza." The gang nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Pizza it is. Any want to come with?" Xander asked, trying to be cheerful.

"I will." Dawn said, jumping up. Xander nodded and the two headed out, Anya left with them. Giles walked back into the room carrying an old book.

"Did you find the demon?" Buffy asked, looking up. Giles nodded.

"I believe so." Giles put the book down in front of her.

"Yep that's it. A Mohra Demon. Great, how do I kill it?" Buffy asked. Again everything felt so familiar, the demon, she was certain she'd faced it before.

"What does it do?" Willow asked. Giles picked up the book and read the description.

"It is extremely power assassin or solider of darkness. They take out good warriors, like Buffy. According to this it needs salt to survive. Oh that's interesting." Giles said lost in the book.

"What's interesting?" Willow asked. She moved to look over Giles's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It says that the 'blood of eternity runs through its veins'. Whatever that is." Giles said. Everyone exchanged looks. "Oh wait, the blood gives it regenerative properties." Buffy gasped. Tara reached her first.

"What is it?" Tara asked. Buffy still sat in a trance. She looked like she was remembering something. Tara touched her shoulder, Buffy turned to face her. Her voice was a whisper.

"I felt his heart beat." Buffy's voice was weak and shaky. Willow knew she wasn't taking about Riley. "I felt his heart beat."

"Who's heart?" Tara asked. Willow and Giles edged closer to her. Giles seemed to be in research mode. Willow looked concerned. Buffy wouldn't answer. Tara leaned in closer, she tucked a piece of hair behind Buffy's ear. "Who's heart did you feel beating, sweetie?"

Buffy sat there in numb silence. There were scenes playing before her eyes. Scenes she could never remember before but remembered now. The demon must have done this, its blood got on her and caused her to see these things. There was no other way to explain the images playing before her eyes. They were like so many of her dreams. But these felt different. The tingling was back, she turned her eyes around the room, looking again.

"Pizza's here!" Xander said as he, Dawn and Anya walked back into the Magic Box. Xander was carrying the pizza. Dawn had a paper bag.

"We got ice cream too. Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip." Dawn said holding up the carton. Buffy looked up. For a second a smile seemed to ghost across her face.

"Did we find the demon?" Xander asked as he put the pizza down. Buffy abruptly stood and walked out of the Magic Box. "What's going on? Was it something I said?" Willow watched her go. She exchanged a look with Giles.

"I have to make a call." Willow said. Giles nodded.

"I think that's a very good idea. I'll fill everyone in here." Giles said. Willow nodded and walked over to the counter to make her call.

"So demon?" Xander asked through a mouth full of pizza.

"It's a Mohra demon. An assassin." Giles said. "The blood in its veins is regenerative."

"I see. How do we kill it?" Anya asked cheerfully.

"I have yet to find out that small bit of information." Giles answered. Anya nodded. "I'm going back to my books, with all hope there will be something."

The Magic Box fell silent as everyone focused on their food. Willow had yet to come back. Giles returned to his books. It was Dawn who broke the silence.

"Why did Buffy leave?" Dawn asked. Tara looked over at Dawn. "Did we miss something?"

"Yeah why did Buffy leave? And where is Willow?" Xander asked, glancing around the room. "What is it with this demon? She left after we mentioned it." Willow walked back in. Giles looked up at her entrance.

"Did you get through?" Giles asked. Willow paused for a second before answering.

"I did."

"And?"

"Already here." Willow answered. She sat down next to Tara and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"What's going on?" Anya asked. "Somebody explain, please. I don't get it." Willow glanced at Giles. He nodded.

"I'm not really sure. To get the truth you'd have to ask Buffy. But I'm almost positive it has nothing to do with Riley." Willow answered.

~B~

Buffy had spent the remains of the afternoon walking around town. She couldn't settle down. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. Buffy finally headed home as the sun grew low in the sky. She had missed dinner the night before and to miss it again was not the world's greatest idea. Buffy was half-way up her front steps when the tingling returned. This time she searched the shadows around her yard. The search was fruitless. Buffy walked back and launched herself onto the roof outside her window. Her room felt different as she crawled into it.

"Buffy! Are you up there? Dinner's ready." Joyce called up the stairs.

"Be right there!" Buffy shouted back down. She turned to go and caught her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing the jacket. It would be too much to explain. Reluctantly, Buffy slipped the jacket off and put it down on her bed. She felt the familiar tingling again. Buffy sighed and glanced around her room. There was nothing there. Buffy turned and walked downstairs.

Back in her room, someone stepped out of the shadows and crossed the space to the bed in long strides. This new shadow was familiar to the room, like he had been there before. He walked over and ran a pale hand over the jacket on the bed. Without a word, he walked over to the window and climbed out.

~B~

It was long past midnight when Buffy walked back up the familiar path to the mansion. She was wrapped in the jacket again. And it was a bit dusty. There had been vampires, but no ninja demon. Dinner with Dawn and Mom had been a bit awkward. Dawn wanted to know more about what had happened at the Magic Box that afternoon. And Buffy had been determined to keep a few secrets from her little sister. And Mom had been just as determined to know what was going on as Dawn had been. Buffy had pretended to go to bed after dinner but slipped out the window.

The mansion was just as dark as it had been the other night. But that really didn't matter to Buffy. She knew where she was headed. The bed was just as inviting as it had been before, just as soft and comfortable. Buffy nestled up in the blankets and rested her head on the pillow. There were no tears, just forgotten memories as she drifted off to sleep.

~B~


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey-Dokey Chapter 3! Wow, this one is really long! Hehehe. Okay to continue, thank you all for the reviews, I'm so happy everyone likes this. I guess it means I'll have to finish it. Oh yeah, I own nothing! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: "Silky Shirt"**

Giles got to the Magic Box early, as he always did. But today, he was earlier than usual because he wanted to do further research on the newest demon. He unlocked the door and went in. Willow was standing by the counter waiting for him. Giles almost dropped his briefcase in shock.

"Must you do that?" Giles asked. He walked over and put his briefcase on the counter. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm worried about Buffy." Willow said. Giles sighed.

"I'll put up a pot of tea. We can talk before Anya gets here." Willow nodded. "You spoke to him yesterday on the phone, correct?"

"I spoke to Cordelia. She said he was already here. Which actually explains a hell of a lot. I mean Buffy said something weird a couple of days ago. Like she felt his presence or something. Is that even possible?" Willow asked. She ranted on a little. Giles sat down at the small research table.

"I presume it is possible. There are no real defined rules when Buffy is involved. This new demon seems to have affected her." Giles answered. Willow walked over and sat down at the table with him.

"Tara told me that Buffy seemed very out of it Friday. She said that Buffy was saying weird things about having a puppy or a cat. She also mentioned that time Angelus killed my fish." Willow said. Giles raised his eyebrows. "Yesterday she said that she heard his heart beat after you mentioned the demon's blood. Giles something is going on."

"Willow, I can see that. Will she talk to you?"

"I can try. She just seems really out of it." Willow said. Giles stood to get the kettle. Xander and Anya walked in.

"Has anyone seen Buffy? We went to get her, but Dawn said she hadn't seen her since last night." Xander asked.

"Yeah. I saw the demon." Anya said.

"Where?"

"By the docks."

"Didn't Giles say it liked salt?" Willow asked. "That makes sense."

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Xander asked as he walked over to the table to join Willow.

"We have yet to find that out." Giles said as he walked back in with a cup of tea. "None of my books seem to say anything."

"Great, another un-killable demon to add to this wonderful world." Anya said as she walked over to the cash register.

"It's not un-killable. All you have to do is smash the jewel in its forehead." A very familiar voice said from the balcony above. Everyone looked up. Giles dropped his teacup. Willow's eyes went wide. Xander jumped back in fear.

"Oh my God! He's evil again!"

~B~

Buffy woke with a start. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She was still wrapped tight in the blankets. She was still safe in the mansion. Buffy sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She had been dreaming, one of those really good dreams. The kind with surround sound. Buffy felt her heart beat pick up as she remembered the dream. Perhaps a cold shower would be a good idea. The only problem was she had no other clothes. Buffy reluctantly untangled herself from the bedclothes. She pulled her shoes back on and grabbed the leather jacket as she walked out.

~B~

"Buffy! Giles is on the phone for you!" Dawn shouted up the stairs.

"Thank you!" Buffy shouted back. She had showered and changed. The clean clothes were much better. And the cold shower had help with the dreams. Buffy grabbed the phone. "Giles, what's up?"

~B~

"Buffy, um, ah. We figured out how to kill the demon." Giles said. He paused for Buffy's answer. "Yes, you have to smash the jewel in its forehead…What book? Yes a book… Right we're at the Magic Box. Um, hold on." Giles put a hand on the reviver and turned to face Willow. She was standing next to him. Xander and Anya were sitting at the table. "Are we going to tell her?"

"Um. Let her come over." Willow said. Giles nodded and turned back to the phone. Willow crossed her arms and turned to face the shadows. He was still standing there. "What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth I suppose." Angel said. He walked out of the shadows into the main room of the Magic Box. But was careful to stay out of the sunlight. Xander was still watching him suspiciously.

"So we're positive he's not evil again?" Xander asked. Anya was still watching Angel.

"He goes evil? I bet that's fun." Anya said. Xander rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Angel asked. Giles hung up the phone and walked over to them.

"She's on her way. Though Dawn may be coming with her." Giles said.

"Great, more people for Dead boy to kill." Xander said. Angel snarled.

"I'm not evil!" Angel snapped. Willow stepped between them.

"That's enough. Buffy is coming here. And you're both going to behave. Dawn is coming with her. So everyone will behave." Willow ordered. Just then the door burst open and Spike ran in wrapped in a blanket.

"Great, another one." Xander said. Spike threw off the blanket.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Some big demon comes smashing into my crypt in the middle of the night. I'd like to know why." Spike said. He turned around at the group and spotted Angel. "Grandsire? What the bleeding hell are you doing here?"

Angel reached up and punched him. Spike fell backwards. He came up with his vamp face on. Angel hit him again.

"Why is he here?" Angel asked. Willow sighed.

"Because he can't bite anymore."

"The bloody Initiative put a chip in my head. Can't kill anything anymore." Spike said he walked across the room and sat down. "It's really insulting."

"Yet he's still annoying as hell." Xander said. Anya smiled. "I just realized something, this is going to be a really interesting meeting."

Willow nodded in agreement. Angel and Spike continued to stare at each other from across the room. Giles went to make more tea. Willow sat down at the table with Xander and Anya.

"Let's tell him how Spike's trying to get in Buffy's pants. I want to see how he'll react." Xander suggested with a smile. Anya smiled too.

"I like that idea. Let's do that." Anya suggested. Willow rolled her eyes.

Everyone in the room turned as the front door opened. Dawn and Buffy walked in. Buffy wore the cross and jacket. She was talking with Dawn. They heard part of the conversation as they walked in.

"So, English was horrible. I mean she could barely read Shakespeare, how could she teach it?" Dawn said.

"English teacher, what do you…" Buffy's voice died midsentence. The tingling sensation was back, stronger and more powerful than ever.

"Buffy, what is it?" Dawn asked. Buffy turned to look into the room. She froze as she spotted Angel. He was standing in the shadows. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Angel." Buffy said. Her voice was barely a whisper. So the tingling had been true. It was him.

"Buffy." Angel's voice seemed to stroke her name. Like he always had. He was just like she remembered him. Just as tall and imposing and just as gorgeous. Buffy took a couple of steps towards him. It took a lot of strength not to run across the room and throw herself against him.

"How have you been?" Buffy asked. She was fighting to keep her mind on the present day. Her dreams kept coming to mind.

"Alright. I like the jacket by the way." Angel said. Buffy half smiled. "What about you?"

"New demon. Could swear I faced him before, can't seem to remember the details though." Buffy said. It was then she spotted Spike. "Why is he here?"

"Not really sure." Willow answered.

"Demon attacked my crypt." Spike answered.

"Did any of its blood get on you?" Angel asked quickly.

"Why the bleeding hell would it? I ran here. Not going to fight something I don't know." Spike answered. "You know what, this party's getting boring." Spike grabbed his blanket and left.

"Please, Will, let me tell." Xander begged. Willow smiled but shook her head.

"When do we get to open the store?" Anya asked. Giles rolled his eyes.

"You can open in a few minutes. Buffy?" Giles said. Buffy nodded.

"Come on, Angel. I'll catch you up on the demon in the training room. We don't want to keep Anya from her money." Buffy said. She walked towards the backroom with Angel behind her.

"Is anyone worried that he's going to come out all grrrr?" Xander asked. Willow glared at him.

~B~

Buffy knew it was going to be a very awkward conversation. The room was already tense. Angel stood on one side. Buffy on the other. Without thinking she pulled the jacket around her. Though she wished it was his arms.

"I never thought you kept that." Angel said referring to the jacket.

"I didn't think I did either." Buffy answered. Her voice was a whisper. She felt the tears well up behind her eyes. She bit them back. "So this demon, have you fought it before?"

"Once or twice. It seemed easy enough to kill." Angel answered. He kept his voice even and emotionless. Buffy nodded. She turned away for a second to collect herself. It had been a rough few weeks.

"Did I ever fight it?" Buffy asked. Her voice was still a whisper. Angel was standing beside her when she turned. She looked up into his eyes. Angel reached over and ran a finger along her jaw line. She heard him growl when he saw her neck.

"What bit you?" Angel asked. Buffy could hear the demon in his voice. He was turning into the protective side again. "It wasn't Spike. I can't smell him on you."

"Dracula." Buffy answered. Angel snarled. Buffy wondered if the count had broken some major vampire rules. "And then Riley broke up with me, because he was jealous."

"Of Dracula?"

"Of you." Buffy finally felt the tears fall. She took one step closer and buried her face in Angel's shirt. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her. Buffy smiled slightly through her tears. Angel was wearing one of his silky shirts. It felt soft and smooth against her skin. She buried her face against his chest. It felt so right. Angel just pulled her closer and held her tight.

"I felt your heart beat." Buffy whispered. Without his vampire hearing, Angel wouldn't have heard it. But he still didn't say a word. He just held her.

~B~

For some reason the Magic Box was extremely busy. Giles and Anya barely had time to rest. Willow and Xander helped out when they could. Dawn hung around, she only pitched in when Giles glared at her. Buffy and Angel stayed out of sight. Xander kept wondering if they needed crosses. Giles managed to close the store just in time for dinner.

"Wow, that was one hell of a long day." Willow commented as they all sat down to rest. Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

"But look at all the money!" Anya said cheerfully.

"So, who's up for dinner?" Xander asked.

"I'll go for dinner. What about Buffy?" Dawn asked. Everyone suddenly seemed to remember about Buffy and Angel in the training room. "I'll get her." Dawn walked over to the back room.

"No!" Willow and Xander shouted at the same time. Dawn jumped back.

"We'll get them." Willow said. She grabbed Xander's hand and forced him to come with her. He reluctantly did.

"If he bites me, it's your fault." Xander said. Willow glared at him and they walked over to the training room. Willow knocked on the door.

"Buffy? Are you there?" Willow asked through the door. There was no answer. She turned to Xander. "Do we go in?"

"After you, Will." Xander said. Willow reluctantly pushed the door open, closing her eyes at the same time, afraid of what she was going to see.

It was not what they expected. Angel and Buffy were in the middle of the room, standing close but still apart. They were doing Tai Chi. Each of their movements were in perfect sync. Willow and Xander stood in the door way in complete shock. Willow's face changed as she watched.

"It's so sweet." Willow said. Xander glared at her.

"Sure. Until he goes all grrr." Xander said. Buffy and Angel ignored them. They were caught up in their own world.

"Do we interrupt them?" Willow asked. "I mean it's so sweet. Them, training like that. Look, they're moving together."

"You are aware how wrong that statement can be?" Xander asked. Willow half punched his arm. "Hey! Ooo I got an idea."

"Xander." Willow warned. He just smiled.

"Demon!" Xander shouted. Buffy and Angel whipped around and fell into combat mode.

"Where?" Buffy asked. Xander forced a smile.

"Well, now that we have your attention." Xander said. Buffy glared at him. She heard Angel growl and put a hand on his arm to stop him from attacking Xander.

"There's no demon. Xander want to catch your attention. So he kind of made it up. We wanted to know if you guys were joining us for dinner." Willow asked. She was speaking very fast.

"It's fine, Will. Yeah, I can't remember the last time I ate, I'm not really hungry though." Buffy said. She turned back to Angel. "Are you coming?"Angel said nothing. The two just exchanged looks. "We're gonna go out on patrol."

Willow nodded and dragged Xander away from the room. Giles turned to face them as they walked back into the main room of the Magic Box.

"Are they coming for dinner?" Giles asked. Willow shook her head.

"No. Xander shouted 'Demon' in a room full of demon hunters. Buffy said, She'd head out on patrol with Angel." Willow said. Giles nodded.

"So did they do it?" Anya asked. Everyone turned to face her. "You know what I mean. Did they have – "

"Anya. Don't finish that statement in front of Dawn." Buffy said from the door of the training room. "Angel and I are going hunting now. He thinks the demon might try to attack soon."

"Very well. Be careful." Giles said. Buffy nodded.

"Always am." Buffy said, cheerfully. She bounced or rather seemed to bounce out of the room. Everyone watched her go.

"Did Buffy just bounce?" Anya asked.

"I think she did." Dawn answered. Willow nodded in agreement.

"I have something to take care of." Willow said suddenly, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Xander asked.

"Maybe. Depends what I find." Willow called back as she went out the door.

"What is she up to?" Dawn asked.

"Who knows." Xander asked. "So, what are we eating?"

~B~

The docks were pretty quiet, deserted. Buffy and Angel walked carefully across them. He was carrying a battle axe and she a crossbow. There seems to be tension between them, although they are trying to hid it.

"This seems eerily familiar." Buffy said. She kept glancing around. "So the demon likes salt. Docks make sense."

"I found it last time in a salt factory." Angel said. Buffy paused for a second, that sounded so familiar. "Pretty easy to take done." Buffy nodded.

"On the bright side, there's no chance of running into Spike this time." Buffy said. She realized what she said a second too late. "I mean we're not going to get going to be captured by Spike this time."

Angel said nothing. Buffy just rolled her eyes and returned to glancing around the docks. This whole hunt was beginning to feel more familiar than ever. She was certain she had hunted this demon before. She just couldn't remember. Buffy turned. She felt the demon a second before she saw it.

"Angel! Look out." Buffy shouted. The demon dropped down from above and landed right where they had both stood a second before.

Buffy launched forward and engaged the demon. The crossbow didn't stop him. She vaguely heard it splash. Angel took over the fight as Buffy fell back. She recovered from the throw and searched the area for a weapon. All she found was a chain. Buffy grabbed it and launched back into the fight. Angel fell back and let her take over. He watched and felt a feeling of déjà vu. Angel knew that the last time Buffy had fought the Mohra demon she had killed it with a chain. Buffy managed to smash the jewel. The force of the demon's explosion threw her backwards. Angel didn't manage to move fast enough. Buffy fell backwards over the railing. Angel heard her splash down in the water.

"Buffy!" Angel screamed. He tore off his coat and dove over the edge after her.

~B~

The tension in the Magic Box was incredible. Willow sat at the table with Tara. They were holding hands. Anya stood behind the counter, she was counting her money. Xander sat at the table opposite Willow and Tara. He and Dawn were playing "Go Fish". Giles was by the book shelves going through his books.

"So, how long do we have to wait?" Tara asked. "I mean, who was that guy Buffy went hunting with?"

"That was Angel." Willow answered.

"He's a vampire with a soul." Dawn said. Tara nodded.

"Yep and when he loses the soul, he goes all evil." Xander added. He turned back to Dawn. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish." Dawn said. Tara turned to Willow.

"This is going to sound crazy, but could the heart she heard beating be Angel's?" Tara asked. Willow watched her for a second. She seemed to be thinking.

"Giles, this demon's blood, what would happen if it got on a vampire?" Willow asked. Giles looked up from his books, momentarily perplexed.

"In theory, it could potentially turn a vampire human, I presume." Giles answered. Willow's eyes grew large.

"So Angel could have been human?" Willow said. Everyone was playing attention to her now. "Wouldn't Buffy had heard?"

"Sweetie, maybe she did. Maybe she was there. Buffy said that she felt his heart beat." Tara said. Willow nodded.

"Could you imagine what would happen between them if Angel was human and she was there?" Willow said out loud. Xander swore.

"I don't need those images, Will." Xander said. Giles was cleaning his glasses again.

"But just think for a second. Buffy would be so happy. If he was human, he could walk in the sunlight and everything." Willow said. Xander glanced at the clock.

"Well let's hope nothing happened this time. Otherwise Sunnydale's going to have a new big bad." Xander said. Giles nodded.

~B~

They had ended up back at the mansion after the fight. Buffy was wrapped in Angel's duster over her soaked clothes. Buffy had showered while Angel had changed his clothes, he had been soaked through as well. Buffy came out of the shower wrapped in a red towel. Angel stood by the bed. He was dressed in black again, and wearing another one of his silky shirts.

"You don't have any clothes here. You can use some of mine." Angel said. He handed her a pair of pants and a shirt. Then turned around to let her change.

"Thanks for the bail out there. I never learned how to swim. You think I would after all those times I get thrown in the water." Buffy said as she dressed. "It's okay. You can look now."

Angel turned back. Buffy looked so small in his clothes, they were way too big for her. Angel watched her as she sat down on the bed. Her hair hung all wet and stingy around her.

"You've been spending a lot of time here." Angel said.

"I feel safe here." Buffy answered. "And now all I want to do is sleep. That was one strong demon." Buffy pulled her feet up and laid down on the bed. "I think I'll stay here. It's nice here. Nice and warm."

Angel watched as she nestled into the pillows and blankets. Her breathing changed and Buffy drifted off into sleep. He sat down on a chair nearby and watched her sleep. She was caught in a nightmare in the early morning hours. Angel was at her side in an instant. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Buffy was crying again.

"Shh. It was just a nightmare." Angel whispered to Buffy as he held her. She clung to him.

"Stay with me." Buffy said weakly. Angel said nothing. He slipped into the bed beside her. Buffy snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his silky black shirt and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Forever." Angel whispered into her hair.

~B~


	4. Chapter 4

**And I thank everyone for their reviews and I give you the fourth chapter. I guess this means I have to finish this story. Oopsy. Well I'll work on that.  
Oh, yeah and this is a fun chapter. Hehehe. Also I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: "Orange Halter"**

"Anya, where do you have the orbs of Thesulah?" Willow called from a shelf in the Magic Box. Anya was behind the counter.

"The Orb of what?" Anya shouted back.

"Orb of Thesulah." Willow answered. She walked back to the counter. "I need one for a spell. I'm working on."

"Why on earth would you need one of those? I mean the spells connected to them are lost." Anya asked.

"Not entirely. I'm trying to play with one of the spells a friend translated for me. I used to have one. I think I lost it in the move to the dorms." Willow said as she double checked the shelf. "It was one of the first big spells I did."

Anya turned and checked the inventory list. It took her a few minutes. Tara walked in. She carried her bag from classes. Willow greeted her with a kiss.

"New spell?" Tara asked. Willow smiled.

"Actually a very old spell. If Anya can find the orb I need." Willow answered. They walked over to Anya at the counter. "Any luck?"

"We don't carry them. At least I don't think. Giles may have one in the back though." Anya said. "Why do you need it?"

"I'm doing a favor for a friend. I can't ask Giles. He'll get mad." Willow said. Giles walked in.

"I'll be mad about what?" Giles asked. Willow froze for a second.

"You'll get mad about how Anya broke your teapot." Willow lied.

"Hey! You said you'd never tell!" Anya said. Giles raised his eyebrows and took his glasses off to clean them again. The bell rang and Buffy walked in.

"Good Morning!" Buffy said cheerfully. She seemed a lot happier than yesterday. Buffy was wearing jeans and an orange halter under a black jacket. Her hair was all bouncy. "So how's everybody?"

Everyone stood in shock. It was Anya who broke the silence.

"Is Angel evil again?" Willow glared at her. "Well, Xander filled me in. And Buffy's all cheerful. I thought she and Angel had sex."

"No. I killed the demon last night. So Sunnydale is safe once more." Buffy said. She put her bag down on the table. "Giles, what would happen if the Mohra's blood got on someone? Say a vampire."

Willow exchanged looks with Giles. It was the exact same thing she had asked yesterday. Tara and Anya watched Giles too.

"I'm not sure. I have to check my books." Giles said. He saw Willow raise her eyebrow.

"Oh I found it! It's an orb of The – " Anya started to say as she pulled a box out from under the counter.

" – Myscira. An orb of Themyscira. It's for a new spell. The orb can be enchanted to – um." Willow said, stumbling on her lie.

"To hold light." Tara said, saving Willow's lie. Willow reached over and took the box from Anya.

"Put it on my tab." Willow said. Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm off to class. Tell me if you find anything about the demon's blood." Buffy said. She waved and walked out the door. Willow glanced around the room. Giles was out of earshot.

"So what is this orb for?" Tara asked. Willow smiled.

"It's an orb of Thesulah. It's used in an ancient Romanian Spell to restore the soul to a vampire." Willow said. "I used the spell once. When things got really, really bad."

Tara nodded. "So what are you going to do with it now?" Willow smiled.

"I'm going to tweak the spell so that the little clause about losing the soul. If I can fix that…" Willow's voice trailed off as Giles walked back into view. He was carrying a book.

"Where did Buffy go?" Giles asked. "I think I found the information she wanted."

"Class." Willow said. Giles saw the box in Willow's hand.

"What is that?"

"Crystals." Willow lied. Giles nodded suspiciously. He looked like he was going to ask more questions. "I have class." Giles nodded. Willow smiled. She and Tara left for class. Giles shook his head and returned to his books.

~B~

Buffy was feeling light and spirited as she walked through the dark cemeteries of Sunnydale. She was still dressed in her orange halter. It had been a fun day. Classes were good and she had even managed to meet Dawn and Mom for lunch. And Mom was overjoyed to see Buffy so happy, though she didn't think to ask why. Buffy smiled as she walked casually among the graves.

"Vampires, here vampires." Buffy said, cheerfully. She was in the mood for a brief fight, just as an exercise. Then it was off to meet the gang at the Bronze. A vampire fought his way out of the grave. "I can't believe that worked."

Buffy smiled as she engaged the newly risen vampire. The fight was over quickly. Buffy didn't even break a sweat when she dusted the vampire. She smiled and brushed off her coat.

"Do you always sing for them?" Angel asked from the shadows. Buffy jumped and turned to face him.

"You, collar and bell." Buffy said. She was still cheerful. Angel even allowed himself to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just around." Angel asked. "Where are you headed?"

"Bronze. Meeting Willow and Xander." Buffy said with a smile. Angel said nothing. Buffy would swear she heard him growl under his breath. It was that low growl, the one that always sent tingles up her spine. Buffy slowly backed away from him. She crashed into another vampire.

The vampire attacked her and went to bite her. He grabbed her coat and it tore. Buffy swore and punched the vampire. The fight was brief and she managed to stake him. Angel offered her a hand to get up. Buffy looked at the ruins of her coat.

"I liked this coat." Buffy said. She pulled it off. She was wearing her orange halter, which was completely backless, except for a couple of strings to tie it. This time she knew she heard Angel growl. And suddenly she felt herself pinned to a tombstone with Angel's body pressed against hers.

"Buffy." Angel said, his voice was low and husky. "I've missed you." Buffy looked up into his eyes. She saw his eyes flash yellow for a second. And then his lips were on hers. Buffy felt her back arch up as she pressed her body against his. It had been so long since she had felt his lips. But it was like no time had passed. The kiss deepened and Buffy felt Angel's hands run up her now bare back. The chill sent shivers up her spine. The passion returned in a second and it was even more powerful than before.

Unfortunately, the forces of darkness didn't seem to care. Two vampires jumped out of nowhere to attack them. Buffy felt them and broke the kiss, reluctantly. She and Angel fought the vampires in complete sync with each other. And dusted them quickly.

"I should get to the Bronze. They'll be worried." Buffy said. Angel nodded. "I'd say come, but they're not sure about you being back yet."

"I get it, Buffy. I have something to take care of anyway." Angel said. Buffy nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around." Buffy said. She shivered.

"Here, you're cold." Angel said. He put his jacket over her shoulders. Buffy smiled.

"I'll give it back to you this time." Buffy said. Angel smiled and touched her cheek.

"I'll be around." Angel said. Buffy smiled and the two walked off in opposite directions.

~B~

The Bronze was crowded that night. Willow and Tara sat at a table near the dance floor. They watched Xander and Anya on the dance floor. They were swing dancing. Buffy walked in and spotted them. She walked over.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Unscheduled slayage." Buffy said as she took off the long coat and sat down.

"Well you made it. Your lipstick is a bit smudged though." Willow said. Buffy's eyes went huge. She grabbed the napkin holder to check her reflection.

"Great." Buffy said. She spotted Xander and Anya. "What are they doing?"

"Their version of dancing." Tara said. Buffy nodded. Willow watched her.

"Are you sure it was vampire slayage that kept you?" Willow asked, with a sly smile. "Cause you haven't smiled like this since – since high school." Buffy shifted in her seat, she seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"Maybe." Buffy said. Tara watched the conversation, a bit confused. Willow glared jokingly at Buffy. "Okay. There was more than just slaying. There may have been one – I mean one little kiss."

Willow giggled as did Buffy. Tara still looked confused. Willow turned to her to explain as Buffy looked around the room.

"Buffy and Angel used to be all hot and heavy during high school. Until he went evil and she sent him to hell. Then he came back and left for LA after Graduation." Willow explained. Tara nodded catching on.

"So, how was the kiss?" Tara asked. Buffy hesitated before answering. Willow and Tara turned on Buffy, waiting for her to answer.

"Okay, it was more than a little kiss. Do you guys need details?" Buffy asked. She liked this, this girl talk thing. Willow nodded. "It was – God, it was like he never left, or went evil. We just picked up right where we left off."

Willow nodded; Buffy seemed absorbed in the memory of the kiss. It had been a long time since Buffy had seen Angel, never mind kissed him. Willow could imagine the tension between them. Xander and Anya walked back over to the table.

"Hey Buff, you made it." Xander said cheerfully. Buffy nodded. "Did you see the dancing?"

"Oh, without a doubt." Buffy said with a smile. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Coke." Willow answered.

"Me too." Tara added.

"And one for me." Anya said. Buffy nodded and stood up. She bumped Willow's bag and the orb rolled out of it. Buffy bent down and picked it up.

"Will, what's this?" Buffy asked. She is a bit confused. Everyone turns to Willow for an answer. She hesitates.

"It's an orb of Themyscria. For a spell." Willow said, sticking to the lie she had used earlier. "You can enchant it to hold light."

Buffy continued to stare at the orb. Her memory flashed to the Sunnydale High Library. Giles said he had an orb as a paperweight.

"It's an orb of Thesulah." Buffy answered in a whisper. She seemed afraid of the orb. "Why do you have an orb of Thesulah? Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"Buffy, I – " Willow started. Buffy cut her off, she was near tears.

"Do you think I can't control myself? Or are you afraid I'm not going to think before I act?" Buffy asked. Her temper was rising and she was losing control. "It was one kiss."

Buffy put the orb on the table, grabbed the coat and stormed out of the Bronze. The gang watched her go. Xander turned back to Willow.

"Orb of Thesa – what?" Xander asked. Willow picked up the orb and put it back in her bag.

"An Orb of Thesaluh. It's used in the spell to return a vampire's soul." Willow said with an even voice. "The last time I did it was right before Buffy sent Angel to hell. You were there Xander."

"Why would it throw her so much?" Tara asked. "The orb I mean."

"When Angel lost his soul he became Angelus and tortured us, especially her. He killed Ms. Calendar and tortured Giles. Buffy blamed herself for everything, changed her name and ran to LA for a couple of months." Willow said, calmly and evenly. Anya and Tara listened intently. "There are more details but you'd have to ask Buffy. She told me that she loved him more than anything else in the world. And he's back now. So she's kinda thrown."

"How do we fix this?" Tara asked.

"There's some detail we're missing. I'm positive it has something to do with the demon's blood. And Buffy knows nothing about it." Willow said.

"I say we leave it alone. At least we have the spell this time." Xander said. Willow looked up at him. "Just in case." Xander held Willow's gaze for a second longer then left. Anya went with him. Tara turned to face Willow.

"What is the orb for then?" Tara asked. Willow half smiled.

"I'm going to bind Angel's soul so there's no way Buffy could set Angelus free again. She needs some happiness in her life. Want to help?" Tara smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

~B~

It was midmorning when the curtains over the windows in the mansion parted. Angel jumped back from the sunlight and reached for a weapon. It was not Buffy's presence he felt enter the room. Angel turned, battle axe in hand and came face to face with Willow. She was standing by the window with her arms crossed. He lowered the axe.

"Willow, is there something I can do for you?" Angel asked. Willow stepped into the room.

"I did a spell yesterday and it had an interesting result. Who are the 'Powers that Be'?" Willow asked. She sounded stronger than she felt.

"They're what they sound like. What kind of magic were you working?" Angel asked.

"A spell. I was going to bind your soul." Willow answered. Angel faltered in his next words. He was completely shocked Willow would ever do something like that for him. But he was willing to bet she had done it for Buffy not him. "The thing is, I couldn't do it. The Powers that Be said it had already been done. The interesting part was that they said they did it _after_ they returned their human champion to his be-souled vampire form. Care to explain?"

Angel inhaled even though he had no breath. Willow was good at what she did. Angel turned away from her and paused to think. Willow stepped towards him, she was angry.

"That's not the most interesting part though. They said you gave up the most happiness you ever had, that you gave up humanity." Willow said. Angel could feel the power growing around her. "Answer me."

"Yes. I was human. The Mohra demon's blood mixed with my own. I became human for a day. It is – it was the happiest day of my life. And I had to take it back so I could protect Buffy." Angel said. Willow heard his voice break as he remembered the day. She was beginning to think Tara had been right. Buffy was there.

"When?"

"About a year ago. After Thanksgiving."

"Buffy was in LA then. She was there when you were human." Willow said in shock. She sunk into one of the chairs. It suddenly made sense. Everything made sense. "You two spent the day together, with no consequences."

Angel let her deal with the information she had just figured out. He had never thought anyone would ever figure it out. Angel had suspected that Buffy would have some remnant memories. She was the Slayer. Her prophetic dreams had probably given her some sight into the day.

"She said she felt your heart beat." Willow said to herself. She then rounded on Angel. "I didn't get it. You need to tell her. And you need to tell her that your soul is bound."

"Willow, she'll hate me." Angel said. "She'll hate me for taking it all away."

"You don't know that." Willow said. She felt weird comforting Angel. Even after all that had happened. "Tara told me that every person in this world has only one soul mate. She said that it's hard to find that one person that has half your heart and the chances of finding them is next to nothing. Tara said when you do find them, you have to hold on to that person, otherwise you'll end up alone." Angel looked over at Willow as she spoke. "Xander and Anya are soul mates. I can see that. I know Tara is mine. Buffy is your soul mate. Don't let her go."

Willow stood and picked up her bag.

"But she's my best friend, if you hurt her. I'll send you to the worst place I can think of. And it will be worse than Acathla's hell." Willow threatened. Angel smiled. She turned to go.

"Willow." Angel said. Willow turned back to face him. "Thank you." Willow smiled.

~B~

Buffy woke with a gasp. She was in her room in her own bed. Buffy ran her hand through her hair. She had been dreaming again. She was in Angel's apartment, and there was ice cream and peanut butter. And sweet forever kisses. Buffy threw back the covers and got up. It was still dark and there were a couple of hours before sunrise. She slipped to the kitchen on silent feet and grabbed the ice cream carton from the fridge. It was cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip. Just like in her dream. Buffy turned to the drawer for a spoon. And started on the ice cream.

"I always figured it was your favorite flavor." Buffy spun around. Angel stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "I tasted it once. Makes you miss food."

"I thought vampires couldn't eat." Buffy asked.

"Food doesn't taste so good." Angel said. He stepped into the kitchen. "If I remember correctly, I was feeding it to you and it dripped on me." Buffy smiled as she remembered.

"I licked it off. But that's a dream." Buffy said. Angel shook his head. Buffy looked confused.

"It wasn't a dream." He took off his coat and sat at the island opposite her. "Do you remember coming to LA after Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. That's when the Mohra demon attacked you in your office." Buffy answered. Angel nodded.

"That's not what happened. The demon attacked and then got away. We chased it through LA. Its blood mixed with mine…"

"And you became human." Buffy said. It was like she was finally remembering the day. "The dreams are true." Buffy paused for a second. She was still absorbing all that Angel was saying. "I saw you walking in sunlight and I felt your heart beat."

"We spent the day together. It was the happiest day of my life, Buffy. I was with you." Angel said. Buffy let him talk. As he spoke the images came back to her. So clear, so wonderful. "The demon came back and almost killed us. You managed to smash the jewel with a chain like you did on the dock. I went to the oracles and asked them to make me what I was. They said if I stayed human, you would die."

"You gave up your happiness, to save me." Buffy said, her voice a whisper. "To be what you were. And they just did it. A cursed vampire with a soul." Buffy turned away.

"Willow said they gave me something else, a gift." Angel said. Buffy turned back. Her eyes were full of hope as she met his.

"They bound your soul." Buffy said. She was in awe. She could, they could.

They stood apart for a few long minutes. Just staring at each other across the room. Buffy was dealing with the memories that were returning. Angel was waiting for her reaction. He saw her eyes change and a smile form on her face. She took four steps around the counter and stood less than a foot away from Angel. His fingers barely brushed her shoulder.

"If I had known, about my soul, that top you were wearing in the cemetery would have been like your coat." Angel whispered. Buffy smiled.

"I know." Buffy said. And then their lips met. It was passionate and possessive. Buffy wrapped her legs around Angel's waist as he slammed her back into the counter. It was like another, now remembered, kitchen scene. Something crashed to the floor. They jumped.

"Buffy?" Joyce called from the stairs. "Are you alright?" Buffy and Angel broke apart. She was scared all the sudden. Great thing for Mom to find. Slayer daughter making out with be-souled vampire in the kitchen. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, Mom! Go back to bed." Buffy shouted back. She was still wrapped in Angel's arms standing in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Alright." Joyce called back. Buffy looked up at Angel. She was giggling.

"Could you imagine if she found us?"

~B~


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Dokey, Here's the fifth chapter. Truly sorry it took so long to update - it's end of term and all.  
Anyways, this chapter has one hell of an ending. And I will try and update, but likely not until after exams, because studying is important.  
Thank you to everyone for the reviews! They make me happy. And now, enjoy the show. **

**Chapter 5: "Red Satin"**

Buffy was overly cheerful the next day. She practically skipped down the stairs to breakfast. Dawn was half asleep and Joyce was on her second cup of coffee.

"Good morning!" Buffy said cheerfully as she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got breakfast plans with Willow. Have a great day." Buffy bounced out of the kitchen. Dawn and Joyce watched her go.

"What's up with her?"

Buffy sat in the college café. She had a muffin in front of her. Willow was late to breakfast. Buffy didn't really mind. She was playing newly remembered memories behind her eyes. So Willow's touch on her shoulder sent her through the roof.

"Sorry!" Willow said. Buffy smiled and turned to her friend.

"There's no way you can ruin this day." Buffy said. She was still smiling. "Join me. I'm muffin girl." Willow smiled and sat down.

"So details!" Willow said. Buffy gave her a look.

"Details? I'm supposed to give details?" Buffy asked playfully. Willow smiled.

"I like this side of you. You should be cheerful more often." Willow said. She ordered an omelet from a waiter.

"I like being cheerful. It's fun. It just scares me. Every time I'm happy, bad things happen." Buffy took a bite of her muffin. "Really bad things."

"I know the feeling. But did you, you know, with Angel?" Willow asked. Buffy chuckled.

"No, well almost. He came to my house last night and we talked. Apparently the Powers that Be bound his soul." Buffy said. Her voice softened. "Okay, we almost did it on the kitchen counter. Oh and remember when I went to LA after Thanksgiving?" Willow nodded. "Apparently, Angel became human and we spent twenty-four blissful hours together." Buffy stretched catlike in her chair.

"Oh my God! That's – Oh Buffy, I can't lie. I figured it out. Well the human part not the bliss part." Willow said. Buffy's mouth fell open. "I guessed on the bliss part."

"Will! I can't believe you. Oh God, these memories. I swear if any more come back, I'm going to cut my classes and see if I can recreate any." Buffy said, with a smile. "What am I going to tell Giles? Or Xander? Can you imagine Anya?"

"Please let me be there when you tell them. And especially when you tell Spike." Willow said. Buffy gave her a look. "Xander can fix the Spike problem. He wants to tell Angel that Spike wants to sleep with you."

"Don't tempt me." Buffy said. She continued to pick at her muffin. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each wrapped in their own thoughts. It was a scream that broke the silence. "Always when I'm eating."

Buffy and Willow stood and ran in the direction of the scream. They arrive just in time to see a vampire standing in the sunlight. He is just beginning to smoke.

"Slayer. I have a message for you."

"Then tell it." Buffy snapped.

"They are coming and we will make you fall. The end is here." The vampire said his line and burst into ash. Buffy straightened and inhaled. She was having a major flashback. Whoever they were, had sent an 'immolation-o-gram' and they were not the first one to do it.

"I've got to find Giles. Something's going on. Always when I'm happy." Buffy said. Willow nodded. They walked out of the café.

"Let's go. Are you alright? That was eerily familiar." Willow said as they walked. Buffy smiled.

"That's good. It narrows down the suspects. Angelus sent the immolation-o-gram last time. It was a trap. And last time Drusilla bagged a Slayer. She was in on it. So if Angel didn't do it and Spike's down for the count, then that means Drusilla's back in town." Buffy said. "Oh God, I hope not. Just what I wanted, more crazed vampires."

~B~

Buffy had played the good student Buffy for the better part of the day. She had to. And then she had to go and play the good daughter Buffy and sit at dinner with Joyce and Dawn. And that conversation had been full of holes and silence. Dawn wanted to know why Buffy was so happy. Buffy was glad Dawn had left Angel out of the conversation. That would be way too much to explain to Joyce. Angel back and in Buffy's life? Not a good thing. Joyce had liked Riley better. Buffy was half way out the door when Joyce called her back.

"Buffy, are you going out?" Joyce asked. Buddy nodded and hesitated before answering.

"Yeah. Going to run a patrol, and then head over to Willow's. It's Girls' Night." Buffy said. It wasn't exactly a lie. There would be patrol but the night was not being spent at Willow's.

"What was in the kitchen last night?" Joyce asked, catching Buffy off guard. Although Buffy recovered rather quickly.

"I couldn't sleep. I went down to the kitchen to make some tea and dropped a mug." Buffy lied. Joyce nodded.

"Well have fun at Willow's." Buffy smiled. She kissed her and headed out.

~B~

The night was dark and silent. Buffy ran her patrol through deserted and empty cemeteries. That alone unnerved her. There were never no vampires. She always got at least one. It was Sunnydale. There were a lot of deaths, most vampire induced. Buffy sighed and walked along the outskirts of town. Some impulse drove her to the old factory. Spike and Drusilla's old base. It was still a burned out ruin. Curtsey of Giles's rage.

Buffy picked her way carefully across the ruins. The building was extremely unstable. It was also full of memories. She had almost died here, several times. And those she loved had almost been killed here. It was a rough place to be. The building was completely empty. Buffy felt herself relax a tiny bit. No need to relive memories. She turned to go and crashed head long into Spike.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy snapped. Spike smirked.

"What's wrong Slayer? Not up for old reunions?" Spike asked. Buffy shook her head. "Not even for a little fun?"

"Not with you. I'm busy, Spike. Go back to your crypt." Buffy said. Spike smiled. Buffy turned on her heel and walked away. Spike lit a cigarette as he watched her go.

"Oh, this is going to be good."

~B~

Buffy was running a final sweep on a Sunnydale cemetery. She was bored and sitting on a headstone. There were no vampires in sight and it was really getting boring. The Slayer in her wanted a good fight. But Buffy was distracted. With the new found information concerning Angel, she couldn't decide what to do. Part of her wanted to forgo the hunt and run straight to the mansion. And the other part of her wanted to stay away and protect herself from being hurt again.

Someone cracked a twig in the undergrowth. Buffy turned with stake in hand. It was Xander. He was walking out of the nearby woods, carrying a thermos. Buffy raised an eyebrow. She was a hair suspicious.

"What are you doing out here?" Buffy asked. Xander walked over to her.

"I brought hot coco. Look Buffy, I just want to talk." Xander said. Buffy nodded. She let him pour two cups of coco.

"So talk."

"Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking, with Angel coming back and all. And I talked to Willow." Xander said. "Angel's not my favorite person in the world. Hell, I don't even like him. But I see how you are around him. Buffy, he's your soul mate, your other half. Like Willow and Tara. Maybe even me and Anya. Look Buffy, I don't like him, but that shouldn't affect how you feel or what you do." Buffy smiled and touched his shoulder. "I just want us all to have a chance at happiness. And I'm sorry for telling Giles when I saw you two kissing when he came back from hell."

"Thanks Xander." Buffy said hugging him. "Not just for the coco but for your words too. I've got to finish this patrol. You don't want to be out here."

"Welcome, Buffy. I'll see you tomorrow. Besides Anya's probably trying to figure out where I am." Xander said. He hugged Buffy and walked out of the cemetery. Buffy watched him go. So intent, she was caught off guard by the vampire that attacked her.

Buffy whipped around to engage the vampire. He was tough and knew his strength. Buffy found herself forced to fight harder. The vampire managed to wrest the stake from her hand. Buffy's eyes widen as he moved to stab her with it. She managed to kick it from his hand just before he killed her. Buffy flipped back and grabbed a broken branch. She plunged it into the heart of the vampire and he turned to dust. Buffy landed on the grass, recovering from the fight. She had almost died. And all she could think about was when she told Willow to seize the day. She had said it years ago, right after coming to Sunnydale. Buffy realized she had forgotten how to seize the day.

Buffy threw herself to her feet and dusted off her clothes. Her feet knew the path she was taking better than she thought. The mansion stood there, all dark and inviting. Buffy walked in through the moon lit garden. It was there she heard the sound of a fight.

Angel was fighting three armed vampires with a broadsword. The vampires were fighting back. Buffy slipped into the room and grabbed a battle axe off a nearby table. She launched into the fight and engaged one of the vampires. He was easily beheaded. Buffy whipped around and engaged the second. The third continued to fight Angel. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw the third vampire throw Angel back. She hesitated for a split second and felt a sword cut across her back. Buffy whipped around and beheaded the second vampire just as Angel took out the third.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked. Buffy winced as she took off her jacket. The sword cut was just deep enough to hurt.

"Fine. It just stings a little. What was that about?" Buffy asked. She swore at herself, this had not been the idea for tonight.

"Some friends from LA. You look shaken." Angel said. He put the weapons back on the table. They sat down by the fire.

"A vamp almost staked me." Buffy said. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered but not from the cold. Angel moved to touch her but pulled his hand back. "The vamp scared me. I'm the Slayer, and the Slayer doesn't usually last passed 25." She turned to face him. Their eyes locked. "I almost died today and all I could think about was what I haven't done." Angel reached out and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "I told Willow to seize the day, once a long time ago. But I don't anymore. And I want to."

Angel's eyes were soft and so comforting but Buffy saw something more in his eyes. She saw passion and love. His love for her. Without a word, Angel leaned towards her, their lips inches apart.

"We could both die tomorrow." Angel whispered. Buffy smiled.

"_Carpe Diem._" Buffy whispered.

Angel smiled. And then his lips were upon hers. The kiss was passionate and possessive. All the things they had wanted to express to each other, but couldn't. Buffy felt Angel's hands along the skin between her shirt and pants. His touch sent chills up her spine and she arched closer to him. She laced her fingers through his hair and played with the small hairs at the nap of his neck. The kissing deepened and Buffy had no doubt of where it would lead.

"Angel." Buffy whispered as he kissed the bite scar on her neck. He stopped and matched her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, Buffy. I always have." Angel answered. Buffy smiled. She started the kissing this time. She heard the extremely sexy growl he made as he kissed her. He broke the kiss long enough to sweep her up into his arms.

Angel carried her across the room to the bed. It was different now. Made with dark red sheets. Buffy smiled as she saw the bed. It looked so inviting, and with Angel beside her… He put her down on the bed. The sheets were satin. Buffy ran her and along them.

"Red satin. Were you planning this?" Buffy asked. Angel smiled and kissed her.

"I never liked the plain white ones." Buffy smiled. Angel ran his finger tips along her jaw line. Buffy leaned into his touch. Her eyes never left his.

They sat on the bed for a second just looking into each other's eyes. Buffy had forgotten how much she loved his deep brown eyes, like pools of chocolate. His soul was reflected in time. Angel leaned in and kissed her. And it was like they had never been apart. Buffy's new memories told her it had been like this in LA. The kiss was even more possessive then the ones before. Buffy heard Angel's sexy growl again and she moaned in pleasure. His lips trailed down her neck. His tongue playing over her bite scar. She gasped. Buffy had never felt this way before, everything just felt right. She smiled as Angel's lips trailed back up her neck. She slid her hands under his shirt and ran them over his bare chest. The feather light touches were driving him insane. Buffy tried to unbutton his shirt, but his mouth kept distracting her. He knew just how to make her moan.

Angel's fingers trailed over her bare chest, tracing circles on her breasts. Buffy nipped at his neck with her dull teeth. It was enough to draw a growl from him again. Buffy moaned as Angel's hands slipped under her waist band. Buffy knew in an instant she wanted him in her again. She wanted him. She unfastened his pants while he did hers. Buffy shivered as her skin hit the cool sheets. The sensation lasted for a second. And then all that filled her was Angel. He filled her thoughts and she felt him inside her. Buffy gasped as they came together. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

~B~

Buffy woke in luscious degrees. She was pleasantly numb all over. Buffy smiled as the events of the night flowed back to her. She was nestled next to Angel and they were both naked under the red satin sheets. Angel was awake too. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be here when I woke up." Buffy said. Angel smiled and touched her face.

"I won't ever leave you." Angel said. Buffy kissed him.

"I like this. This waking up with you thing. It's a good thing." Buffy said. Angel smiled and pulled her closer. "I like these sheets too."

"I thought you would." Buffy smiled. They kissed again. Buffy shifted so she was on top of him.

"We should do this more often."

"We will." Buffy cocked her head to one side and looked at him.

"Yep, soul still there." Angel smiled and flipped her over so she was on the bottom. "Angel what time is it?"

"Almost noon, I think." Angel answered. Buffy gasped.

"I'm supposed to meet Giles and Willow at the Magic Box. Giles said something about – stop that I can't think." Angel smiled. He was nibbling her ear again. Buffy managed to get away from him and tried to find her clothes. She held up her shirt, it was torn. "This is not good."

"Take mine." Angel said. Buffy smiled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"There all ready. Would you know what I was up to?" Buffy asked leaning in to kiss Angel.

"In an instant." Buffy reluctantly pulled back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Angel smiled and watched her go, out into the sunlight.

~B~

The Scooby Gang was gathered at the table in the Magic Box when Buffy walked in. She was a sight. Jeans, large silky black shirt, slightly messed up hair and a lack of makeup. Willow and Tara exchanged looks as Buffy walked over. Her lips were swollen and there were love bites on her neck, her bite scar also looked fresh. Buffy took a seat with them and acted as if nothing happened, but full of smiles.

"So Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked. Giles cleared his throat and started cleaning his glasses. Buffy looked around the group. "Am I really that bad?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing Dawnie's not here." Tara said. Buffy half smiled.

"You had sex. Lots and lots of sex." Anya said, cheerfully. "So is Angel evil?" Buffy inhaled to hide her laughter. Giles cleared his throat again.

"His soul is bound." Buffy said, she was still smiling. "I kinda didn't have time to change."

"So you were – for the whole night?" Willow asked. Giles left to find a cup of tea.

"The night, the early morning, almost the afternoon." Buffy confessed reluctantly, but happily.

"Was it?" Willow asked.

"You have no idea." Buffy said, she stretched in her chair. "It was, indescribable."

"Could we focus on the demon? Please." Giles asked as he walked back in the room. "How was the patrol?"

"One vamp in the cemetery. Three at Angel's." Giles nodded. "The ones at Angel's were armed with swords."

"Interesting." Giles said. The bell over the door rang and Joyce walked. Buffy dove behind Willow, half under the table.

"Mr. Giles." Joyce said formally. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Yes she was right here." Giles said. He missed Willow's signals.

"She's been out since last night. I thought she was at Willow's." Joyce said.

"She was." Willow said. "We had fun. It was a great Girls' night." Buffy smiled under the table. "I thought she was headed home."

"I must have missed her." Joyce said. Buffy exhaled. It was going well, well that was until Spike came in with his all too common blanket.

"Does anyone know what the bleeding hell is going on? Granddaddy sire is shagging the Slayer, but instead of Angelus he remains Peaches. And then these sword wielding vamps attacked my crypt." Spike said. It was then he spotted Joyce. "Mrs. Summers."

"My daughter is doing what with who?" Joyce asked. Spike saw Buffy signaling from under the table. He shrugged

"Ask her yourself. She's under the table." Spike said. Buffy glared at him as she crawled out from under the table. She stood up, slightly shamed at being caught.

"Buffy, what is going on?" Joyce asked. "What is Spike talking about?"

"I was patrolling and got attacked. My shirt was torn. Angel helped me out and lent me a shirt. I spent the night at his house, he took the couch." Buffy said. Willow caught the lie. "I over slept."

Joyce nodded, still uncertain. Buffy's words were not as clear as they should have been. She kept smiling and giggling. Never mind that she seemed to glow.

"Alright. I was just wondering if you could take Dawn school clothes shopping after school today." Joyce said. Buffy nodded.

"Sure. I can do that." Buffy said. Joyce nodded.

"I'm late to the gallery. So, I'll see you both home for dinner. We'll talk later." Joyce said. Buffy nodded. Joyce walked out of the Magic Box. Buffy sunk into a seat at the table.

"I am so pleasantly tired." Buffy said. Giles walked to the back for another cup of tea. "Will, am I that obvious?"

"Without a doubt. You definitely look like you've been having sex." Anya said. Buffy smirked. "Lots and lots of sex."

"You did miss class though. Tara and I were worried." Willow said. Buffy looked surprised.

"There was class today?" Buffy asked in shock. "When?"

"At nine. Remember, we were reading Elizabeth Barret Browning's poetry, _How do I love thee, let me count the ways_." Tara said. Buffy smiled.

"Angel gave me that book. I remember nine o'clock. I wasn't reading poetry." Buffy said. "I'm playing hokey from classes and professors today. Nothing can ruin this day."

Giles walked back into the room carrying a cup of tea and a large text. He did not look happy.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Giles said as he put the book down. Buffy pretended to back away.

"No bad news today. I'm in a no bad news zone. In fact, I'm in a demon free zone." Buffy said.

"Well except for Angel." Willow added. Buffy nodded.

"Except for Angel. But technically he's a good demon." Buffy said. Giles rolled his eyes.

"Well the demons do not rest just because you want them to." Giles said. Buffy glared at him. "I just check your sword-wielding vampires. They attack those vampires who help the Slayer."

"Fine, so I'll hunt vampire." Buffy said. "And I'll take Angel as back up."

"Are you really going to hunt?" Tara asked. Buffy smiled.

"Of course. It'll be just like high school." Buffy said. Willow gave her a look. Giles cleaned his glasses, again and walked back to the counter. Buffy finally sees the clock. "Is it that late already? I have to change before getting Dawn."

"Yeah, that outfit is going to raise too many questions." Willow said. Tara nodded in agreement. Buffy sighed and touched Angel's shirt.

"You have a point. Hey, you guys want to come with?" Buffy asked. "I could use the company and it'll keep me from saying anything, revealing."

"I'd love to come, Buffy. I love seeing Dawnie, but I've got class." Tara said. Buffy nodded. "I guess I'll take a rain check."

"I'll come. I want to pick up a new outfit anyway. See, we'll make a party out of it." Willow said. Buffy smiled.

"I'd better head out. I want to shower and change before Dawn gets home." Buffy said. She walked out the door.

~B~


End file.
